Tormenta de nieve
by Belin03
Summary: Bajo el frío y la inclemencia de una Tormenta de nieve un corazón lastimado encontrará el refugio que jamás había hallado en nadie, ni en nada. DMHG


**Disclaimer: **...

**Tormenta de nieve**

Los pasillos parecían más solitarios que de costumbre, la oscuridad del lugar era sobrecogedora e intimidante, capaz de alterar los nervios de cualquiera… de todos, menos de él… porque él era la oscuridad misma, una sombra.

No había tenido ganas de participar en una celebración tan, cómo decirlo, tan sin sentido. Sonaba, hasta cierto punto, divertido, pensar que aquellos que ahora estarían abrazados, llorando de emoción, celebraban por haber terminado el colegio, por haber concluido sus estudios, cuando no tenían la mínima idea de qué era lo que venía… cual era el futuro que la vida les depararía.

Por eso él no festejaba, porque en realidad él sí sabía qué le deparaba la vida, porque el ya había sido parte de ese mundo que no perdona, de ese mundo que juzga con mano firme y demasiado dura; por eso él no festejaba, porque qué tenía de bello adentrarse en un lugar donde las víboras pican y no lo piensan dos veces; un lugar donde lo que importa no es a quién se pica, sino si se pica o no y qué beneficios acarrea la herida que se le produce al otro.

Se acercó a uno de los ventanales que había en el corredor, el cual le devolvió la imagen que siempre lo había acompañado: una expresión fría y adusta, los gestos tensos, la mirada inexpresiva. Observó cada detalle e increíblemente su reflejo le generó repudio: quería hacerlo desaparecer que ya no estuviera más, quería eliminarlo por completo, aniquilarlo…

Detestaba sus ojos grises siempre dispuestos a herir con tan solo un roce, sus manos tan blancas y perfectas, su piel… ¡su todo! En un acto de ira hizo que su pelo se rebelara contra ese peinado tan estructurado que siempre lo acompañaba, haciendo que varios mechones cayeran sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo, escondiéndolo de su realidad, de esa realidad que tanto odiaba.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el frío vidrio, mientras jadeaba del cansancio: es que dicen que cuando uno se enfrente a sí mismo, esos son los momentos que más duelen y que mas cansan, sobre todo al corazón que gime y sufre, llorando en silencio las penas que guarda en lo más profundo.

En un acto de huir de sus sentimientos, quizás por miedo a enfrentarlos y reconocerlos, comenzó a observar el paisaje, esos terrenos que habían sido su segunda casa y, aunque no lo reconociera frente a nadie, su único hogar.

Entonces se percató que a lo lejos una pequeña figura caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sus cabellos eran acariciados por el viento inclemente, no llevaba capa, sin duda hacía frío, y sin embargo a aquella persona no parecía importarle que en pocos momentos una tormenta de nieve se desataría.

La observó, interesado, escapando una vez más de sí mismo y se preguntó si aquel ser estaría sufriendo lo mismo que él o era un estúpido que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que salir a morirse de frío. Sin embargo en ese instante vio que aquella figura que captaba su atención levatnaba la cabeza y observaba el cielo, expectante. Llevado, quién sabe por qué impulso, Draco se encaminó hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, en los lindes del bosque prohibido, quizás por curiosidad o simplemente por algún presentimiento.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La miró de lejos y no tuvo oportunidad de equivocarse: esos rizos castaños, la manera de caminar, lenta aunque decidida, su aroma que llegaba hasta él como una suave caricia de la noche… no había duda, era_ ella_.

-Pensé que estarías festejando…

La joven no volteó, simplemente se quedó parada, contemplando las nubes que amenazaban con caer en forma de abundante nieve en cualquier momento.

-Parece que ninguno tiene ganas de reír hoy, Malfoy

Malfoy… que frío sonaba en labios de cualquiera, pero cuando se escapaba de los de ella, era como una suave caricia para su corazón.

Se acercó a la joven lentamente, la cual bajo su mirada e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran en la oscuridad: se observaron en la oscuridad, entonces cada uno se percató de la lucha interna e intensa que el otro sufría.

Hermione extendió una de sus manos y ordeno los cabellos de Draco, los cuales cubrían su rostro.

-Te has despeinado…

-Nunca me ha gustado mucho la gomina…

-Es verdad, no huele muy bien.

No pudieron contener una sonrisa, pero fue tan efímera que desapareció casi al instante. Hermione deshizo el contacto lentamente, mientras que con sus ojos color miel interrogaba a esas orbes plateadas que la miraban fija e insistentemente, casi sin pestañar. Pero él no hablaba, como siempre sus labios, más bien su corazón, estaba sellado a cualquier confidencia.

-Eres extraño, Draco… el ser más complejo y extraño que he conocido en mí vida.

Había dicho su nombre sin darse cuenta, algo que cualquiera creería normal, mas no para aquellos dos, sin embargo tardaría varias horas para darse cuenta de aquel detalle tan pequeño, pero de cabal importancia.

Ella no se había percatado, pero él si y jamás había escuchado su nombre ser dicho con tal dulzura, sin embargo parecía que todos aquellos _Malfoy, ven aquí… Malfoy, necesito ese libro_ habían sido siempre dichos con la intención de un Draco que de un apellido, que de un simple conjunto de letras que cargaba tras su espalda y todo lo que ellas acarreaban en su vida.

El frío se acentuó, ya la amenaza no existía, era cuestión de segundos para que el agua-nieve comenzara a descender del cielo; pero, pese a todo, al momento, al contexto y a él, más que nada, pese a él, ella continuó.

-Miro en tus ojos y jamás encuentro nada, solo vacío… a veces… a veces te figuro como un niño pequeño, algo caprichoso y altivo (no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios), pero aún así un niño que necesita afecto- Demoró unos instantes para seguir, quizás porque sabía qué diría luego y eso la atemorizaba un poco, sin embargo dejó que los miedos volaran lejos junto con las primeras gotas heladas que caían del cielo- Y… y a veces te gustaría que te consolaran y te digan que todo esta bien, que no tienes la culpa, que te abracen por las noches cuando gimes en sueños y aún más por las mañanas cuando aparentas seguir siendo el niño mimado que nunca fuiste…

-Basta…-su voz se escuchó ahogada… pidiendo, implorando algo que Hermione no pudo entender- ¡BASTA!- esta vez el reclamo fue un grito que desgarró el aire.

Ella sabía que no era para ella esa objeción, sino para el ser al que Draco más temía: él mismo.

El joven cayó de bruces al césped, mientras su cabello se pegaba a su rostro debido a las lágrimas cristalinas que las nubes lloraban; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin saber porque ni cómo: lloró. Los sollozos eran potentes, cargados de una angustia que dejaba en una pieza a quien lo escuchara, su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente a causa de estos.

La joven que presenciaba todo silenciosamente, sin que esto evitara que su corazón se estrujara ante la escena, se acercó al joven. Sus rodillas cayeron al lado de aquellas otras que, hacía unos instantes, habían perdido toda la fuerza de las cuales eran poseedoras, y una de sus manos se atrevió a acercarse, como otrora, al rostro del joven.

De pronto, bruscamente otra mano sujeto la de Hermione, aprisionándola duramente, el cabello que hacía tan poco había abandonado la prisión de la gomina, ocultaba sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre ella, un poco, acercando sus rostros tanto, que sus narices quedaron casi juntas- ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió- Porque aunque te odies por ser lo que eres, porque aunque no entiendes que no eres la sombra de nadie, ni el reflejo de nada, aún así me gustaría ser quien consuele a ese niño.

Draco fue incapaz de decir nada, porque las palabras en esos momentos sobran, suenan duras y disonantes.

El llanto del cielo cesó unos momentos, para reanudarse con más intensidad después, ahora convertido en nieve, la cual comenzó a pintar el césped de blanco. El viento aún soplaba inclemente y era, frío, muy frío, pero aquellos dos no lo percibieron porque sus cuerpos se confundieron en un abrazo que les brindó el calor que la noche no les había prestado.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que nos leamos pronto!


End file.
